Fearlss
by Sar1305
Summary: This was inspired by the Taylor Swift song... Gibbs tries to take abby's mind off things, just a short piece


**Authors notes: Hi guys this is my first NCIS fan fic, my first sony fic and my first Gabby Fic**

**This story came to me while i was driving listening to Fearless by Taylor Swift, i put in the lyrics where each new moment came in to my head**

**Not sure if its a true song fic, but hope you enjoy in all the same, all comments are appreciated**

**Disclaimer: As much as i would love to i do not own any of the NCIS characters or anything else...**

The lab was dark and silent, when Gibbs finally made his way down to Abby that night. At first he thought she must have gone without saying goodbye, then glancing around he noticed a soft glow coming from the inner part of Abby's lab. He saw her, head resting in her hands. He walked silently over to her, and paused at the glass door when it didn't open. He tapped gently on the door to get her attention.  
>Abby looked up, and seeing Gibbs standing there, looked away quickly, she didn't want him to see her cry, not today.<br>Gibbs tapped again and Abby looked back scowling

*Go away Gibbs* Abby signed, not wanting to speak for fear of her voice breaking

*Not gonna happen, Abby* Gibbs signed back

Sighing Abby replied

*i don't want to talk right now*

Gibbs smiled at her

*Ok, well I'll just wait here until you do, can't leave you alone all night*

Gibbs slid to the floor with his back resting against the glass. He knew Abby would crack sooner rather later. Abby turned back to her computer and starred at it.  
>Only moments had passed when Gibbs heard the swoosh of the door opening<br>Looking up he saw Abby, tears rolling down her face. Standing, he pulled her into his arms silently, and gently kissed the top on her head.

'You gonna tell me what's wrong Abbs?' he asked softly

Abby pressed herself harder against his body

'He dumped me Gibbs' Abby sobbed 'for some blonde hair blue eyes bimbo'

Gibbs rubbed his hand across the small of Abby's back

'He's not worth it then Abbs' Gibbs said trying to make her feel better

'But Gibbs, i really liked him, not in the way you like someone your first met either, I liked him in the way that it might even be love, you know Gibbs, like I want to buy a house and get a dog with him kind of love,' Abby ranted

Gibbs put his finger to Abby's lips and kissed her forehead

'You want me to pay him a visit Abby?' Gibbs asked seriously

Abby shook her head

'Nuh Gibbs, he dumped me he doesn't need to die for that'

Gibbs smiled and pulled Abby closer to his body, if that was at all possible

'Abby, it's gonna be ok, let's go home and we'll talk more'

Abby silently nodded and allowed Gibbs to pull her by the hand towards the elevator  
>they reached the ground level and exited the elevator. It had begun to rain. Abby smiled, she loved the rain. She took a step towards the car, and felt Gibbs tugging her arm<p>

'Let me get my car and bring it over, don't want you getting wet or sick Abbs.

Abby shook he head at him

'Nuh Gibbs, I love walking in the rain, besides, it's not that far'

She took off, leaving Gibbs to shake his head and reluctantly follow her.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
>There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car<br>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
>In the middle of the parking lot, yeah<em>

Abby looked around as she walked. Most of the cars had gone, leaving the parking lot shimmering in the rain. She had noticed lately that Gibbs had been staying back later and later. She could never leave unless she knew he was going too. Even though she knew he watched out for her and kept her safe, a part of felt like she needed to watch out for him. She knew she would never be the type who came in guns blazing, and the exact moment he needed like he always did for her, but in her own subtle way, Abby did her best to look after her, extremely secretive and overprotective, silver-haired-fox.  
>Abby felt the rain drenching her skin; it brought back memories of her youth. When she was a little girl, her mum would take her outside when it rained, pull her in tight and dance with her. Abby guessed it was her mums of experiencing the rain. Being deaf meant she could never sit by a window and listen to the relaxing sound.<p>

Looking back behind her, Abby wondered if Gibbs had ever danced in the rain. She thought maybe it would be good for Gibbs, to experience something through feeling, something Abby knew he didn't do often.

Gibbs watched Abby, smiling back at her, Gibbs thought of how Abby reminded him of a little kid, the way she lifted her arm up to the rain, twirling as she walked. But the feelings Gibbs was keeping hidden were not those you would think of about a little kid. Gibbs could see the rain soaking Abby's clothes, making them stick to her skin, only accentuating her tall curvy figure. Gibbs swallowed and tried to shake these thoughts. He had told himself a long time ago, that he would protect Abby no matter what. And though he never told her, he was the one who she needed protecting from the most. Everyone at NCIS knew of Gibb's rule; Protect Abby. However this rules also meant no one could hurt Abby or make Abby mad or sad or anything else that wasn't happy Abby. Gibbs knew that he could potentially break his own rule, so he never admitted how he felt. Swearing if he was ever the one that hurt Abby was he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

As he dragged himself away from his thoughts he saw Abby standing staring at him.

Gibbs smiled at her as he got closer to her

'Gibbs' Abby said happily 'Have you ever danced in the rain?'

Gibbs looked at Abby, and seeing she was being serious replied

'No Abbs, can't say I have'

Abby grabbed Gibbs by the hands and pulled him towards her, as he neared her she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him tight. Giggling she started to sway slowly  
>Sighing Gibbs felt himself relax and start swaying with her, only for Abby would he do something so ridiculous as dancing in the rain.<p>

After a few moments Gibbs looked down at Abby and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

'Come on Abby' he said 'home, now'

Abby smiled and let go of Gibbs

'Yes Sir' she said saluting him playfully

'Abby' Gibbs said

'Sorry' she smiled ' Ma'am'

She laughed as she made her way to his car and allowed him to hold the door open for her. Always a gentleman, her silver haired fox.

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now<br>But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
>Absent-mindedly makin' me want you<em>

Abby and Gibbs sat in comfortable silence as Gibbs headed towards his house. Abby knew he wasn't taking her home, but didn't question him. She needed Gibbs to tell her it would be alright, and the comfort of his arms while she sanded the boat or drunk too much.  
>Gibbs watched Abby as they drove, glancing every now and then in her direction. He knew if he left her alone with her thoughts again she drive herself mad over the new ex of hers.<br>Abby noticed his glances, at first she didn't care, she was used to the way he looked over his shoulder and out the corners of his eyes, and making sure she was safe. But after a while it began to agitate her.

'Gibbs, stop already' she said sounding annoyed

'Stop what Abby?' Gibbs asked genuinely confused

'Glancing at me out the corner of your eyes, like if you don't I'll break into a million pieces' Abby replied

'Sorry Abbs, I didn't realise I was doing it'

Not realising he had spoken Abby continued to rant

'Coz I won't Gibbs, break that is, I may look all small and innocent on the outside but inside I'm a lean mean fighting machine, I can take whatever people say about me. So what if he thought miss blonde bombshell was better than me, because I dress differently and when we went out people would stare, and so what if his friends talked behind my back, I can take Gibbs, I'm just as tough as you, you know' Abby ranted

Gibbs shook his head and brushed his fingers through his hair. Abby watched his movements, the way he's shoulders tensed and his lips pursed, but his eyes were soft. Abby knew she was the only one who was lucky enough to see that in Gibbs' eyes. Her breath caught in her chest, as she realised what she wanted most in the world, at that moment. But she knew it was off limits. Rule12. She reminded now they had pulled up to the front of Gibbs house

'I know you're not Abbs, I just worry about you, a lot' he said kissing her temple as she got out of the car

Abby smiled, she knew, but hearing him say it made her heart skip a beat and her stomach flutter.

'Like I said Abby, he didn't deserve you' Gibbs said as he lead her up the front steps.

'But Gibbs, I thought I loved him, I thought he didn't care about the way I looked' Fresh tears were pouring from her face

Gibbs led her into the lounge room and sat down on the couch pulling Abby into his side. They sat there in silence as Abby cried. Eventually Abby fell asleep and Gibbs followed soon after, thinking if only he could tell his lab bat exactly how he felt.

The next morning when Abby woke, she felt slightly disorientated, looking around she noticed the all too familiar lounge room. Abby had awoken many times on this lounge after struggling home from a club, or like this morning, after a break up. Abby felt safe in Gibbs house, like being here would chase away her demons and her nightmares. Abby smelled the sweet aroma off coffee floating through the house and headed toward the kitchen  
>Gibbs was in the kitchen, sitting at the table with the newspaper unfolded in front of him. Although he was taking no notice of what was in front of him. His mind instead wandered to Abby. It was only on the nights that Abby stayed that he got a good night's sleep, something about having Abby nearby chased away his nightmares, perhaps it was knowing she was so close and he could protect her, putting his mind at ease.<br>Seeing Abby come into the kitchen, scuffling her feet as she made for the coffee machine, Gibbs looked up towards her.

'Morning Abbs' Gibbs said as she shuffled passed him

'Morning Gibbs' Abby said hoarsely

Pouring herself a cup of coffee she sat down next to Gibbs stealing part of the newspaper away from him

'What have you got planned for today Abby?' Gibbs asked

'Not much,' Abby replied unenthusiastically 'Washing, groceries, the usual stuff I hate doing'

Gibbs looked at her and smiled

'Feel like taking a ride with me then?' Gibbs asked casually

Abby looked at him with one eyebrow raised

'Where are you planning on going' she asked suspiciously

'Nowhere really, just to a little town called Stillwater. There's a lovely man named Jackson who asks about you a lot'

Abby squealed with delight

'Oh Gibbs, that's awesome, I can't wait to see Jackson!'

Gibbs laughed,

'Well Abby have a shower, get dressed and we can get going'

Abby jumped up and squealed again before running out of the room and up the stairs.

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
>In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me<br>In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

Hours later Abby and Gibbs were in the car almost at the small town of Stillwater. They had been chatting happily for hours, well Abby had been chatting and Gibbs had been happy listening, as it had always been between the two of them. Abby stop talking to take a sip of her Caf-pow and Gibbs took an opportunity to get in a few words.

'Are you enjoying this trip Abbs?'

Abby looked at him grinning from ear to ear

'Uh huh Gibbs, I get to spend like a whole day with you and then the whole next day, it's the best, because we never get to do that anymore'

Gibbs just laughed, as Abby scrunched up her face

'Wait Gibbs, are you doing this to make me forget about Mr ex you know who?'

Gibbs looked at Abby

'Is it working Abby?

Abby thought about the answer for a moment, and smiled again

'Yeah I guess it is Gibbs, you always know just what to do'

She punched him gently on the arm

'Anytime Abby'

A short time later the pair drove through the city limits of Stillwater. Abby clapped her hands excitedly, while Gibbs slowed down. The one thing he hated about small towns was how slow everything was, including the speed limit.  
>Gibbs pulled up to only stop light in town, as they waited for a large goods train to pass<br>Abby turned to Gibbs and put her hand over his

'Really, thanks Gibbs, for not letting me wallow in self-pity today, your always here when I need you'

Gibbs smiled at Abby, her green eyes staring back at him. He was losing his battle of self-control; he knew he had to tell her what he felt, before she was finally swept of her feet by one of these scumbags she dates.  
>Leaning forward towards her Gibbs reached out and touched her cheek, his hands moving into an all too familiar gesture<p>

*My Girl*

Abby blushed, she'd never done that before, but the closeness of Gibbs in that moment made her heart race. She wanted him so much, yet she was fighting back those feelings, telling herself Gibbs saw her like a daughter and nothing else. If nothing else Abby would never be able to forget the way Gibbs was looking at her in that moment, if she had her camera she would have taken a photo, she saw something in his eyes that wasn't there before, and she felt safe and comforted by that.  
>As Gibbs leant ever so slightly towards her, he felt his body jerk, the car began flying sideways, turning ninety degrees before slamming into a nearby telephone pole. Gibbs felt his head slam against the back of his seat before he momentarily lost conscious.<br>When he came to his he looked around, Abby was beside him struggling with her seatbelt, blood dripping down her forehead.

'Abby' Gibbs moaned softly

Abby turned her head towards him, tears streaking her cheeks

'Gibbs, are you ok, can you move'

Gibbs nodded

'I'm fine Abbs just a bit of sore neck'

He moved forward and undid his seatbelt before reaching over and taking hold of Abby's hands that were desperately trying to release the seatbelt

Abby, it's ok, let me do that' Gibbs said before gently unclipping the seat belt

Gibbs turned to open his door saying to Abby

'Stay here, I'll get you help'

Gibbs got out of the car and looked around, a man, probably younger then Gibbs got out of the car that was now crumpled behind his own

'Whataya think ya doing' the man yeld at Gibbs,' his words slurring

Gibbs felt his blood boiling, this man was obviously drunk

'Why is your car in me way, what kinda crazy's is you to be leaving your truck in my way'.

Gibbs couldn't hold back anymore lunging toward the drunk he yelled

'You could have killed her, do you hear me, your drunk and you're driving, look what you did my car, look what you've done to my girl' Gibbs growled.

Before he could take a swing at the man, a police officer grabbed his arm to stop him swinging. The police officer looked at Gibbs and started to speak

'Look buddy, I know your mad but let us do our job'

Gibbs yanked his badge out of his pocket and showed the officer

'This guy nearly killed two federal agents, I am doing my job'

Gibbs made another attempt to hit the guy, until he heard Abby calling out to him

He turned around, his instinct to protect her heavily out-weighing the one that made him want to kill anyone who hurt her. Giving the guy one last look he ran over to where Abby was standing.

As he reached her, he put his hands up to face trying to examine her cuts

'Jesus, Abby are you ok, I think you need a doctor'

'Gibbs no, I'm fine I just want to go home' Abby answered quietly tears falling down her face

'God Abbs, I know it's ok, it's over now' he said pulling her towards his body

Abby wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She knew she wasn't hurt bad, but the shock of the accident made her cling to Gibbs as if the world was ending.

Gibbs heard the drunk driver still ranting at the police office. He turned to go and confront him again, but was stopped when Abby pulled him back

'Gibbs, don't'

Her eyes were begging him to stay. He looked at her trying to decide what the best course of actions was. He wanted to punish the man who'd hurt his girl, his Abby.

Abby reached up and placed a hand over his cheek

'Gibbs?' Abby said, which was more of a question, she knew what he was thinking, but all she wanted him to do was hold on to her.

'Abby, he could have killed you, he could have killed us both' Gibbs said quietly placing a kiss on the top of her head

'But he didn't Gibbs, I'm still here, and where ok' She looked up at him trying to see what was going on in his mind.

'Please can we just go see Jackson, he'll be expecting us soon'

Gibbs nodded and pulled Abby in for another hug, before gently taking her by the hand and leading her towards the police officer. Gibbs approached the officer who had just finished putting the drunk into the back of the second police car.

'Excuse me officer, but do you think we could get a lift into town please, we're headed to my dads who owns a store on the main street'

The officer looked at him and smiled

'Sure, who's your father'

Gibbs nodded at him and answered

'Jackson Gibbs'

The police officers smile widened as he exclaimed

'Jackson Gibbs! That man is wonderful, me and the kids always go to his shop, you're a lucky man to have such a great dad'

Gibbs smiled as he walked towards the car with Abby in tow.

Later that night, Gibbs, Jackson and Abby sat around the kitchen table chatting about the day's events. Gibbs kept glancing sideways at Abby, trying to catch any hint that she may be hurt worse than she was letting on. Abby noticed this, but kept silent, it had been an eventful day and she didn't want to cause any problems. Abby decided instead she would go for a walk, and take some time to sort out these feelings she'd been having today. Excusing herself she stood and headed toward the back door

'Where you going Abbs' Gibbs called out to her

'Just for a walk, I'll be back soon' She called as she buttoned up her coat

'Need some company Abby?' Gibbs asked, his overprotectiveness in overdrive this evening

'No Gibbs, I'll be fine, it's a small town, and I'll be back soon' She said closing the door behind her.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head as he started to clear up the kitchen

'You know she's going to be fine' Gibbs heard Jackson speaking to him

Gibbs turned towards his father

'I know, but I can't protect when she's out walking alone'

Jackson smiled, he had never asked his son about his feelings for Abby, but he could see it written all over him, the way he relaxed when she was around, the way she made his eyes sparkle. It was something he hadn't seen since Shannon and Kelly had been killed

'You don't have to be with her every minute of the day son' Jackson walked over putting his hand on Gibbs' shoulder

'She can't get into too much trouble here in Stillwater'

'I know dad, it's just' He paused, didn't know if he was ready to say out loud what he felt for Abby after all these years

'You love her' Jackson said defiantly 'I can see that'

Gibbs nodded

'And you think if you don't have one eye on her all the time, you think you'll lose her like you lost Shannon and Kelly'

Gibbs nodded again, amazed how much his father could read into him, and he hadn't said a word

'Jethro, that wasn't a different time, you need to let that go, tell Abby how you feel, and you're not going to break her into a million pieces'

Gibbs listened as his father talked, nodding slowly

'I know dad, I know'

He patted his dad on the shoulder and continued cleaning

Jackson made his way to be, hopping his son had come to his senses. Gibbs finished cleaning the kitchen, poured himself a coffee and headed to the lounge room. He had resolved himself to talk to Abby the minute she walked back through the door. Making himself comfortable he let his mind drift to thoughts of Abby. He must have been tired than he thought, because within few minutes he had fallen asleep

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<br>In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_**'I owe you everything. You're Gibbs'**_

_**Abby's voice echoed around him, the sweet sound enveloping his senses. He could see unwavering trust in Abby's eyes. He reached out and took her hand; he felt her relaxing as he pulled her behind him. She didn't ask where they were going. She didn't need to.**_

_**As they walked Gibbs saw all the people who had tried to hurt Abby, first Ari, shooting into Abby's lab, Then Chip, the crazed lab assistant, McGee's lunatic fan, Mikael, her stalker ex-boyfriend, the guy that kidnapped her so the guy in the embezzlement case wouldn't be caught out, OTTO the truck that nearly gassed her to death, Alejandro, the Mexican cop who turned out to be a member of the drug cartel. With each one they passed Gibbs expected Abby to run away from him, or shout at him to stop. But she didn't she just followed, through all the danger Gibbs had led her into through the years, Abby's trust in him never faulted. Blindly she trusted him to keep her safe. As they walked Gibbs saw something that made he's breath catch in his throat. Standing in front of them was a shadow, someone Gibbs recognised. As they got closer he felt Abby's grip on him tighten, as he came to halt in front of a man. This man was him, is him. The only one he couldn't protect Abby from, he felt his heart sinking, this is why Abby and he could never be, he had hurt when he left for Mexico, and god only knew how much pain he could cause her.**_

_**Before he could turn and run from her, Abby was standing in front of him, holding his face in his hands she lent in and kissed him, softly and sweetly. Gibbs watched the scene around them fading, melting away. He realised he was wet, feeling his face he looked up and realised it was raining. He looked around no longer feeling Abby's body on his. He saw her, standing about a meter away in a long red dress, her curves noticeable, her body swaying gently in time with his heart. She reached out to beckon him to her**__. _

_**'Dance with me Gibbs' her voice was low and sultry. **_

_**Different from her usual playful voice. **_

_**Gibbs couldn't resist, he felt her pull him in and press against his body, closing his eyes he breathed in the Abby's scent. He'd memorised her smell, and somehow it calmed him down. As he's body relaxed and he swayed with her, Gibbs heard soft music in the background. As he listened it grew louder, more impatient, then he realised it wasn't music, it was a phone...**_

Gibbs jerked awake suddenly, looking around momentarily disoriented. He glanced at the clock on the VCR, frowning slightly when he saw it was after midnight. He fumbled in the dark for his phone which had started to ring again. He snapped it open

'Gibbs' he barked

'Uuh high Mr Gibbs, I've been asked to give you a call about a Miss Scuito' a voice spoke nervously on the other line

Gibbs didn't wait for the speaker to continue

'What! What happened to Abby, where is she?' he sat up right searching for his keys in the dark

'Mr Gibbs, she's fine, a little drunk but otherwise fine, we're um just having a little trouble getting her out the door, it being closing time and all'

Gibbs sighed, slightly relived

'Ok I'll be there soon, where is she?'

'Bar Main, the bar on Main Street'

'Ok' Gibbs flipped the phone shut abruptly

Gibbs headed out the front door quickly not, bothering to lock it behind him. He didn't need to drive because the main street was only a block away from his dads' house. He hurried through the quiet street. He cursed himself for falling asleep, if he hadn't he would have noticed Abby hadn't come home long before now.

He reached the bar entrance and pushed the door open slowly, looking around, the bar was completely empty; chairs were on table tops as staff swept the floors. The lights were dim and the place smelled of stale smoke and booze, and smell Gibbs was all to familiar with, after spending long hours in bars like this one.

He look toward the end of the bar and saw Abby sitting with her back to him, she was swaying ever so slightly on the stool, and she was signing something, although Gibbs suspected she didn't even notice she was doing it.

When the bar man saw Gibbs enter, he sighed with relief.

'Mr Gibbs, thank goodness your here, she refuses to move from the stool'

Gibbs thanked the barmen and walked over to where Abby sat, chatting away with herself

Gibbs put his hand on her back and placed a kiss on her temple

'Abbs, what are you doing here?' he asked softly

Abby turned towards Gibbs, who sighed when he saw the tears running down her face

'Oh Abby' He said gently wiping the tears from her face 'What's wrong?'

Abby shook her head and brushed her face with her hand

'Nothing Gibbs' She said slowly, as she fell sideways.

Gibbs put a hand out to steady her

Abby giggled a little

'Opps' she said before centring herself on the stool

'Abby, come on let's get you home, I bet Jackson will be worried if he finds out you've been in bar by yourself all night'

Abby frowned, new tears falling from her eyes

'No. Gaaaiiibbss, don't wanna go home,' She said her words slurring from intoxication.

She banged her hand on the bar demandingly

'Barman, hit me with another, another, what'ya call these' she said looking at the empty shot glass in front of her

Gibbs gently pulled the glass from her hand.

'Abbs come on let's go home, the bars closing'

Gibbs pulled Abby up from her seat; she wobbled on her feet so Gibbs put his arm around her waist to steady her.

'S'ok Gibbs' Abby said 'Can stand on my feet ya know'

Gibbs let go off Abby and she wobbled again. He felt her grab is arm for support before linking her arm with his

'Gibbs, you can be so persuasive when you want to be' Abby said as they headed out the door

Gibbs shook his head and placed a kiss on Abby's temple

As they exited the bar, the cool night air refreshed Gibbs and seemed to have a sobering effect on

Abby, as after a few minutes of walking she had stopped wobbling considerably.

As they walked Gibbs was determine to make Abby to talk to him

'So Abby, why are you out drinking all by yourself?'

Abby bowed her head and answered

'S'not like there's anyone else to drink with around here'

'You could have asked me Abby' Gibbs said

'Didn't want you glancing at me Gibbs, was kind of getting annoying you know' Abby said still watching the ground as she walked

'I'm sorry Abbs, I can't help, just want to make sure your safe' Gibbs replied pulling her tighter to his arm

'I know Gibbs,'

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
>My hands shake, I'm not usually this way<br>But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
>It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'<br>It's fearless_

They walked in silence until they reached the front steps, when Abby turned to face Gibbs

'You want to know why I was out drinking Gibbs' she said to him quietly

Gibbs rubbed her cheek and nodded

'Was trying to kill the pain Gibbs, being dumped and then nearly killed, kinda gets you down you know'

Gibbs looked at Abby, he felt his heartbreaking hearing her talk like that

'It's alright Abbs, I've tried it before to, but you know it doesn't make it to away'

Abby nodded at Gibbs

'I know Gibbs, but it help for just a little bit' Abby smiled a little

Gibbs reached his hand up to her cheek and signed

*my girl* against it

Before he pulled his hand away Abby reached up to grab it.

'Gibbs, your always here for me, thank you' Abby kissed his hand before letting it go

Gibbs placed his hand on her arm and said

'I've always got your back Abby, always'

Abby gasped slightly as she felt Gibbs press his lips to hers, before slowly returning the kiss.

When Gibbs pulled away he whispered in her ear

'I love you Abby'

Abby smiled, and said quietly

'I love you too Gibbs but what about rule 12 Gibbs?, you told me you'd never break that one' Abby asked as she stared into his crystal blue eyes

'Trumped by Rule 51 Abbs' was all her replies

Abby closed her eyes, and just before Gibbs kissed her again whispered

'Sometimes - you're wrong'


End file.
